The Forgotten Members of Organization XIII
by furubafansan
Summary: In the short time period when Organization XIII is plotting against Sora and being destroyed, Annax and Sestax, two Organization members that were forgotten were sent to explore a new world...
1. Chapter 1

"Saix,", said Xemnas, "I want you to send the two weakest people in Organization 13 to explore this new world so we can destroy that Sora boy."

Of course Saix being the obedient golden retriever of the Organization 13 agreed.

Meanwhile, Annax and Sestax, were watching the only television in the whole Castle Oblivion, which would be Xemnas'. Of course, they would only watch the best anime's like Junjou Romantica, Death note, Ouran High School Host Club, and some other ones.

Right now they happened to be watching the best yaoi anime in the world, Junjou Romantica.

"Dude,", she said, "we've GOT to get a television in our dwelling, Sestax!" said Annax.

"I ,like, totally KNOW right?" , replied Sestax, "It's not the easiest thing ever to skip out on missions and then sneak into Xemnas' room just to be in here for ,like, a half-hour."

Saix walked in to drop off some more anime box-sets for Xemnas being the little goodie two-shoes he is.  
"Xemnas, I bought you some more Junjou Romantica box-sets just as you pleased, love- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DO- calm down Saix remember what the boss-man said, tell them their mission and they'll be off our hands and out of our highly gelled hair for a while." ,remarked Saix.

"Uh, you all right over there, buddy? I may not have a heart but I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to talk to yourself." ,questioned Sestax.

"Yeah dude, you should really go to a person who is physical." said Annax.

"I think you mean psychic." ,replied Saix, "Anyways, I'm here to give you a special mission from all-mighty love- I mean _lord _Xemnas." said Saix somewhat awkwardly because he slipped up about his love for his sexy time man and whip-holder Xemnas_. "_Anyways it's neccesary and we need you to explore _and_ defeat some heartless and a big scary boss in this new world we found, get it?" said Saix, obviously distracted by the tought of Xemnas.

"Whatever, man," said Sestax, "but ,like, what's in it for ,like, us anyways ,man?" she asked.

"4 free hours of tv and video games in Xemnas' room...while wer'e both on missions of course." Saiz mumbled the last part because he obviously did'nt want anyone cutting in his Xemnas time.

"Alrighty then!," said Sestax, "let's ,like, do this and stuff!"

And so they were off...


	2. Chapter 2

"Saix,", said Xemnas, "I want you to send the two weakest people in Organization 13 to explore this new world so we can destroy that Sora boy."

Of course Saix being the obedient golden retriever of the Organization 13 agreed.

Meanwhile, Annax and Sestax, were watching the only television in the whole Castle Oblivion, which would be Xemnas'. Of course, they would only watch the best anime's like Junjou Romantica, Death note, Ouran High School Host Club, and some other ones.

Right now they happened to be watching the best yaoi anime in the world, Junjou Romantica.

"Dude,", she said, "we've GOT to get a television in our dwelling, Sestax!" said Annax.

"I ,like, totally KNOW right?" , replied Sestax, "It's not the easiest thing ever to skip out on missions and then sneak into Xemnas' room just to be in here for ,like, a half-hour."

Saix walked in to drop off some more anime box-sets for Xemnas being the little goodie two-shoes he is.  
"Xemnas, I bought you some more Junjou Romantica box-sets just as you pleased, love- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DO- calm down Saix remember what the boss-man said, tell them their mission and they'll be off our hands and out of our highly gelled hair for a while." ,remarked Saix.

"Uh, you all right over there, buddy? I may not have a heart but I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to talk to yourself." ,questioned Sestax.

"Yeah dude, you should really go to a person who is physical." said Annax.

"I think you mean psychic." ,replied Saix, "Anyways, I'm here to give you a special mission from all-mighty love- I mean _lord _Xemnas." said Saix somewhat awkwardly because he slipped up about his love for his sexy time man and whip-holder Xemnas_. "_Anyways it's neccesary and we need you to explore _and_ defeat some heartless and a big scary boss in this new world we found, get it?" said Saix, obviously distracted by the tought of Xemnas.

"Whatever, man," said Sestax, "but ,like, what's in it for ,like, us anyways ,man?" she asked.

"4 free hours of tv and video games in Xemnas' room...while wer'e both on missions of course." Saiz mumbled the last part because he obviously did'nt want anyone cutting in his Xemnas time.

"Alrighty then!," said Sestax, "let's ,like, do this and stuff!"

And so they were off...


End file.
